What a wonderful day awards show intro
Transcript Marc summers: from shaftsebury avenue, it’s the what a wonderful day awards show! Celebrating all songs! And many others in any versions can say, from all over, people have gathered here at the palace theatre to pay witness, this is Marc summers, thanking you all for coming, as we kick the evening! And now, here’s... Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings), Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings), and Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings)﻿! (Audience cheers wild for Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings), Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings), and Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings)﻿ who are wearing awards show outfits) Chris: thank you everyone! Very glad to meet you in the audience! Rebecca: Chris was right! Sid: it was great to see lots of faces tonight Pui: that’s right! Justin: and now, for our opening number, Sarah Jane And Chris will preform a song Sarah Jane: it’s called a new song, it’s not a routine, but it’s entertainment, it’s called, boardway is not for gay anymore, by Neil Patrick Harris Chris: and so, before we do that, let’s hear the theme song (What a wonderful day theme) The Caucasian, African and Asian siblings: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends Evening comes, the sun goes down Now it's bath and supper time The sky is dark the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight! (Audience cheers) Sarah Jane: And now, for your listening pleasure Chris and Sarah Jane: If you’ve seen a show Then you already know How magical theater can be It’s a two-hour, live-action, barely affordable, un-lip-synced version of “Glee“ So, this song goes out to the rest of you Those who’ve never seen theater before. Because Broadway has never been broader It’s not just for gays anymore! If you feel like someone that this world excludes It’s no Longer only for dudes who like dudes Attention every breeder Your invited to the theater It’s not just for gays anymore! The glamor of Broadway is beckoning straights The people who marry in all 50 states We’re asking every hetero to get to know us better-o It’s not just for gays anymore! It’s for fine, upstanding Christians who know all the song from Grease It’s for sober-minded businessman Who yearn for some release So, put down your Playboy and go make a plan To pick up a Playbill and feel like a man There’s so much to discover With your different-gendered lover It’s not just for gays The gays and the Jews And cousins in from out of town you have to amuse And the sad, embittered malcontents who write the reviews And also foreign tourists And the geeks of senior citizens And well-to-do suburbanites And liberal intellectuals Though that group is really only Jews and homosexuals I’ve lost my train of thought Oh yes, It’s not just for gays anymore! … Sarah Jane: We’ve got swarms of Mormons, showgirls, sailors, dancing boys and nuns Chris: Plus a Spider facing, death-defying, budget over-runs Both: So, people from Red states, and people from Blue Chris: A big Broadway rainbow is waiting for you Sarah Jane: Come in and be inspired Both: There’s no sodomy required Oh it’s not just for gays It’s not just for gays We'd be twice as proud to have you if you go (with all backing dancers) both ways Broadway is not just for gays anymore! (Backing dancers: not just for gays (4x) anymore!)